Methods of data communication among electronic circuit systems may be classified as parallel communication methods and serial communication methods. A parallel communication method is a communication method in which data bits are transmitted/received in units of bytes. A serial communication method is a communication method in which data bits are transmitted/received in units of bits.
Recently, as techniques in such fields of memories, image sensors, etc. have developed, an amount of serial data received from an external interface has increased, and thus, a serial clock speed also increases. However, when a clock speed of a high-speed serial data receiver increases, power consumption also increases in proportional to the clock speed. However, the high-speed serial data receiver may not operate effectively due to heat generated according to the increase in the power consumption.
Here, a technical contradiction may occur, that is, the clock speed of a high-speed serial clock has to be lowered in order to address the above problem, but fast clock speed is still necessary in order to transmit the serial data fast.